Rememberance
by PandorMedusa
Summary: It was late summer eve, the night before fall descended on them, that he first got sight of the most beautiful creature among his kin. Past: Thranduil/Bilbo present: Thorin/Bilbo (mention of mpreg.)
1. Prologue

_**AN: Hello! This is a request from **__**Vampygurl402**__** and I hope you and my readers like this first chapter. Please don't forget to review, thank you. I am sorry for any mistakes that I have made.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Prologue**

He remembered how the trees looked before darkness fell upon them, how the very forest around them started to die. The warm, but harmless glow of the forest would bring all trade towards his realm. He had smiled than, had been more opened towards all living creatures. It was late summer eve, the night before fall descended on them, that he first got sight of the most beautiful creature among his kin. The long and flowing free curls fell over shoulders in waves; sweet chocolate brown eyes warmed his very soul and made his heart beat even faster. He smiled as he watched how the young elf conversed in the large diner hall. An uneasy smile fell upon the creature's pale, pinkish lips as if he didn't like the company that he was with.

Suddenly those warm chocolate brown eyes fell upon his own figure. They grew even warmer as he checked himself over to see if he had anything on him. He didn't, but that didn't stop the heart flutter, a sign that he was nervous. A light cherry blush dusted his cheeks as he watched how that the creature started to walk towards him. The robes that the other elf was wearing didn't hide the girly curves or the smaller built. The body reminded him of a dancer.

"Hello," The elf said lightly as he smiled just as soft. A low dusty color that could be called a blush crossed over his nose and cheeks. "Prince Thranduil." The elf respectfully said with a slight bow towards the end. Thranduil smiled softly as he was addressed before showing some respect back to the stranger.

"And if you do not mind me asking," Thranduil started and waited for the other to shake his head that he indeed did not mind if the prince asked him a question. "What should I call you?" A soft chuckle escaped the smaller creature before he answered with a soft melody like voice.

"Dis." Thranduil looked startled at the answer. A dwarven name and so he questioned the other why his parents would pick such a name for a beautiful creature like him. At the compliment a blush a just a bit brighter crossed the bridge of the other elf's nose to fill his cheeks. "Mother was fascinated by the dwarven kind." The elf mumbled, his name had always brought unwanted attention to himself. Not due to the fact that it is indeed a dwarf name, but also a females'.

"Why a female name?" Thranduil asked softly as he saw the uneasy and worry look that had passed on the elf's face.

"Mother wanted a girl." Dis all, but stated with a pout. Thranduil tried hard to not to chuckle at the answer, but the longer that the smaller elf, Dis he reminded himself, pouted the harder for him to keep from laughing. Dis eyes narrowed slightly at the older elf with tear filled eyes as the other suddenly started to laugh. "It's not that funny." He mumbles as he watched how the other doubled over while clutching at his stomach. A smile fell upon his lips as his eyes warmed up even more at the sight that the prince made.

"I am sorry," Thranduil says as he catches his breath. The colored of his cheeks turned brighter as he felt the other elf's body heat closer to him. He stood straighter at the feel of a hand upon his upper arm. "What are-" A pale, tannish finger was held to his slight parted lips to stop him from speaking.

"You should be more on guard, my prince. You never know who would harm someone handsome like you." Dis mutters as he pushes himself away from the other. A bright smile fell upon his lips as he took leave with an arrow in his hand. Thranduil looked behind between the retreating elf and behind him. He found nothing that could have launched the arrow.

That was the first time he had meet the strange, but yet beautiful creature. It wasn't long when he took his father's place. It was at the coronation that he once again met with the strange elf. The long flow of reddish tinted silvery locks were tied back with a simple, but yet difficult tied knot that had the smaller locks falling into those warm, chocolate brown eyes. The smaller clumps of hair were braided and pulled back to form a crown of some sorts, flowers and shiny stones were also braided into the braids. The robes that the other was wearing flowed together, pieces of armor were tied in major areas of the body, but only a keen eye could see that thin outline of armor.

Thranduil remembered how Dis had stopped a shadowy arrow from hitting him, but he had never gotten answers from the elf. He didn't approach the female like elf, but only watched him dance with every other elf that could get their hands onto Dis. He felt a growing anger from the pit of his stomach that it scared him. He had never felt such strong emotions.

Warm, chocolate brown looked straight into his own blue ones before disappearing behind a curtained off balcony. Standing, Thranduil slowly made his way towards the balcony that he had seen the other disappeared onto with small smiles towards anyone who would approached him.

"My king." Dis said softly as if she was to speak any louder that someone would come and find them. Thranduil looked upon her with a warm and cool gaze as he watched how the other bowed before leaning heavily against the railings of the balcony. Thranduil strolled slowly next to the other elf.

"How did you?" Thranduil asked as he remembered the arrow that had almost struck his back when they had first met. Dis raised a light strawberry colored brow in question as if he didn't understand the question that was positioned to her. "The arrow." Thranduil relented after the other wouldn't speak.

"Oh," Dis mumbled before looking off the balcony. The rivers and forest that surrounded the area reminded him of his own home. He never lost the soft smile as he felt the other stand next to him. "I am nothing more, but a stray elf, my king." He stated once he leaned his side against the railing to look into the surprised widen eyes of the elf-king. Dis only chuckled. "Thought I was going to say something else, right?"

"But if you were just a simple, stray elf like you say, how?" Thranduil asked once again. He had never gotten this much information from the strange, beautiful creature before. He was going to soak this information up like a sponge by the time they were done; he hopes that he had learned something about this elf.

"Just a stray elf, nothing more or less." Dis states as he picks up on the soft medley inside the dance room. He smiled lightly as he turned fully towards the elf-king. The slight creased between the brows had him smiling even more. "Would like to dance with a stray elf, my lord?" Dis asked as he held his hand out slightly for the other to take. Thranduil looked at the offered hand, took it with one of his own and he brought the smaller body closer to his as he started the first move to their dance.

"Will you tell me more, one day?" Thranduil asked after he had twirled the elf in a small circle before guiding the other across the floor. Dis took a step back with each step followed by Thranduil with soft eyes.

"One day." He agrees after he brought the other even closer to his body.

They danced where no one could see them. Danced the night away and when Thranduil woke up the next morning he had hoped that the other elf would remember his promise.

The next time they meet was different than before. There was no party, nor a trade going on, but Thranduil had noticed the other elf seconds into his hunt. He was surprised that the smaller elf had mostly brought all his man down in quick sessions before he even had caught up. The glare that was sent towards him held him in his place. Shock invaded his features.

"Dis?" Thranduil asked unsure what to make of the other elf at the moment. Dis looked over towards him before flinching as if he had inflected a physical wound upon the other. Thranduil only grew a frown as the un-sureness left his features. He had to take his roll and not forget that this elf was strange, even when they had first meet.

"Come any further and I will hurt you, my king." Dis ordered out as his form grew even more animal like. The strong gaze that held his was not the same warm gaze from the past. What was going on? "I wish not to hurt you." He mumbles softly as he grip tightens around the bow and arrow. The same arrow that had once almost struck him, Thranduil noticed.

"Why?" Thranduil asked softly as he dismounted his horse in favor to speak to the elf on even ground. Dis frowned as he took a step back. The step was matched with one of the king's footsteps, almost like they were once again dancing. Dis heart broke; he didn't want to hurt Thranduil.

"Assassin." One of the man that laid on the ground states with a slight grunt at the end of the word. Dis flinched at the word that was cried out before he looked evenly towards the elf-king.

"Is it true?" Thranduil asked. How? Why? Questions ran through his mind as he tried to wrap this creature into an imaged of an assassin. He couldn't see it.

"I wish not." Dis states as he drops his gaze. He did not want to see the disappointed glare that would be surely sent towards his body.

"Look at me." Thranduil growled out as an order. Dis's head shot up to look sadly at the elf that held his heart. That is why he could not hurt this elf, even if _they_ wanted him too. "Who is your target?"

"You are, my king." Dis mumbles out at the command. Thranduil took a shock like step back at the force of the other's words reached him.

"You had chances."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Dis dropped his arms to his side while his hands lost their grip of the bow and arrow. They fell to the ground with a silent thump as their master smiled sadly towards the elf-king.

"You had stolen my heart, my lord." Dis states with a softer smile that had his eyes glowing with warmth and for some reason hope. "Due to that, I am on the run."

It wasn't many years later when Dis and Thranduil fell into bed together. Their relationship was different, strange, and any other way you could describe it but they had loved one another for they were soul mates. In the years that Dis rebuild his life and courted the elf-king, he and Thranduil married with their first son due a year later.

The kingdom had rejoiced.

It wasn't until their son; Legolas was barely out of his teens that he watched how his mother fell before his eyes. Dis had protected her family till the very end of her life and she had died smiling knowing that his husband and son were safe and sound for now.

Somewhere in the far lands of Shire was a shrill cry of a baby boy being born in a small hobbit hole.

_**AN: Well? Please, Please review. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello everyone! I am sorry that the first chapter was confusing towards the end; I did not mean to do that at all. To make this a little easier, Dis is male. Male I repeat. When I was writing the chapter up, I kept putting her instead of him, for that I am sorry. **_

_**I want to say thanks to those who review. Thank you! Please keep reviewing and those who haven't, please review.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Chapter One**

They had to let the ponies go and travel through the sickly forest that stood before them. The sun had just set above them with a heat baring revenge as they argued. Bilbo didn't know why they were arguing, but he could guess that it has to do with something with elves. No surprise there, Bilbo thought as he looked upon the forest.

_Clear white wood, ash, oak stood brightly with lively green leaves that swayed in the wind. _

He couldn't place the sudden want to skip in fields of flowers and let the sun soak his skin with her beautiful rays. The wanted was a surprise that, Bilbo sudden small whimper didn't deter the dwarfs from their arguments. Bilbo's gaze never left the trees; the dead looking plants didn't sit right with him. The darkness that blanketed the forest was strange and captive like a spider's web.

"Sickness." Bilbo mumbled out as he instinctly took a step back as his eyes widen slightly. The dwarfs around him suddenly stopped the arguments to look at him with slight narrowed eyes as their leader, Thorin, asked him what he meant. "The forest. It's sick." Bilbo further explained as he tried to calm his racing heart. The fear he hadn't felt since he left home showed its ugly head with promises that would make the hobbit run.

"Do not detour from the path, do not!" Gandalf's last words before he left ringed deeply in all their minds. They didn't understand what the old crazed wizard meant, but taking his words to their hearts they slowly entered the forest in a single formed line.

_White stone formed the path before them. Clear, young blue eyes bright just like the brightest star. _

Bilbo closed his eyes as flashes of unseen scenes ran through his mind like a movie. He felt his heart tighten, but he did not know why. He opened them quickly when he heard the dwarfs before him start to once again argue. He looked over the hunched over dwarfs, they had formed small groups and their arguments were strange.

"Look! A dwarven water pouch! There must be dwarfs here, it looks just like mine."

"That's because it is yours." Bilbo stated as he watched the dwarfs start look over the water pouch. He shook his head. Thorin looked down at his feet with his eyes knitted together as he tried to fine the path with the help of two others.

Bilbo swayed on his feet as his head felt heavy. The suddenness of it all had him almost on his knees with his head between his legs. With quick thinking, Bilbo worked over to a tree and carefully made his way to the top.

Breaking a blanket of reddish tinted leaves, Bilbo felt his head clear. He smiled as he looked over the blanket of trees. The sudden greediness at the sight of the other side, Bilbo called out.

"We are almost there! Just a few more-"He cut himself off as he squinted towards the horizon. Bilbo watched a few trees twitch before a sudden like roar reached his ears. Something was moving towards them and this something tore down a set of cluster of trees as it traveled even closer. Bilbo growing worried called out downwards hoping that his voice would reach the dwarfs downwards. He had no such luck as the creature grew even closer; the ground shook the trees around him. He had to be quick.

He wasn't even started moving when he felt his foot sudden dislodge itself from its secured ledge. Bilbo closed his eyes as he felt his body fall backwards. He hurtled down to the ground, hitting every branch on his way down. He somehow landed on his back, but something gripped him onto his ankle before he could move or recover from the fall. He felt his back start to be dragged against the forest floor. Still dazed from the fall, Bilbo tried to get his arms to do something he didn't care if they just flopped around like a fish out of water. Bilbo felt his arms and legs be bind with silk before he saw nothing, but darkness.

The next time he woke, Bilbo breathed in suddenly as he only saw whiteness. He tried moving his arms or legs to only find them somewhat useless. Still struggling, Bilbo worked his arms and free from his side before he used his fingers to rip open the silk cocoon. He sat up without alerting anything or anyone, so he stood within seconds from not being noticed. Once on his feet and hidden from sight, Bilbo leaned against a tree while looking sideways to stare at the creatures climb around.

_Strangeness didn't start with the sudden feeling that something wanted to eat him. Flesh broken, silk wrapped tightly around the wound before a sudden sickness fell upon him. The stars were once bright, now a dull ache. _

The sudden flinch of a ghost wound, Bilbo looked down at his uninjured arm. A silvery line was cut across his upper arm. He flinched once again as he saw a sudden large spider walk across from above him. He thought nothing at the sudden appearance of the scar as he slipped on the golden ring. He silently worked his way towards his companies that were trapped in the silky cocoons.

Once they were out of the cocoons, Bilbo and the dwarfs followed Thorin towards somewhere. A spider landed in front of them. Spiders surrounded them from all sides; Bilbo felt his heart start to beat faster. He felt an unknown emotion will inside of him.

_His fingers sunk into the other's flesh. Blood dripped from the wound he had inflected, the knife dropped from his hand as he looked back up towards his mother's proud smile._

The feeling of pride and bloodlust were emotions that a hobbit should not know of. Bilbo felt his heart dropped as he pulled out Sting from its makeshift sheath as the others pulled out their own weapons. Before they could move, spiders were dropping like flies. Arrows of the whitish wood were sticking out of their upside bodies. Tall creatures fell from the tree tops with bows and arrows ready and trained on them and the spiders.

Elves.

Bilbo didn't know how he should feel towards these beautiful creatures. They had saved them from a soul sucking death, but he didn't like how they trained such pointy sticks towards his body. He frowned.

_His eyes trained on the figure before him. It sat high on a horse with the wild like mane of curls that hung on one side. His arrow was trained on the moving soldiers that had been brought to his feet. The feeling of fear willed strongly into his movements as he fought with himself. The sudden want that filled him was no surprise, the sudden feeling of love was. His eyes widen as he watched the other drop from his horse…_

Bilbo did not like how they were pointing those arrows at them as if they were nothing more than common thieves. The warm, chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he stayed silent. His ring was placed onto his finger once he was sure that he could follow without being heard. He followed the elves towards a large castle that was sitting upon a large oak tree. He felt himself travel without taking in the structure as if he has been there before. He might have if he wasn't just a simple hobbit from the Shire. He suddenly stopped all movement as he felt his breathing start to race as his heart started to beat heavily. The beat felt like drums beating against his chest. The sudden need to breath was a shock to the hobbit. Sweat started to form around his hairline before it started to form everywhere else on his body. The sudden need to escape was high on his list and he would have if he didn't drop to his knees.

_He entered the grand hall with a smile. He had seen it once, it was when his mate had been turned king. His mate had looked beautiful in his gowns and crown that he couldn't bring himself to cross the blade across his throat than, nor before. The sudden need to escape made a lump at the back of his throat. Fine hairs were standing on end, fear bubbled up from nowhere, and the need to run only intensified the longer he stood there. _

_He needed air and he needed it fast. No any sooner than that thought crossed his mind a cool hand feel upon his upper arm and a pair of blue eyes looked into his warm, fiery brown eyes with concern painted on their face. He must have said something because the look dropped and a smile appeared seconds later, but the concern never left the other's gaze._

Bilbo gasped as the strong need to breathe only felt like a burden. He felt his throat tighten as he started wheeze, the small sounds not disturbing the stilled air. Then as sudden as the attack came upon him it was gone. He stood there, waiting for the sudden over welling of emotions to shake him once again, but nothing happened. Feeling glade, Bilbo started to make his way towards the center of the castle. He had to find the dwarfs before they could leave.

_**AN: Well? Please leave a review, thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: This is a very short chapter, but I promise to make it up to you guys in the next one. I just hope you all are enjoying this story. Please review, please do. Thank you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter two**

Bilbo had found the thirteen dwarfs locked in personal cells, but no sight of Thorin. Sighing, Bilbo slowly back-tracked from the dungeon to try and set his eyes on the dwarf that called himself Thorin. Easier said than done it would seem as Bilbo rounded another corner. He came upon a hall that held a throne that was laid in warm autumn leaves and berries that intertwine with oak branches that jetted out from the chair itself. He looked into the seat and found an elf sitting there with a frown upon his face.

The cold, cool gaze that the elf held was being set upon no one in particularly important at the moment. The gaze drifted over towards where he was hiding before their eyes locked. The elf stilled looked with a frown, but his eyes seemed to dull as if seeing something else entirely. Bilbo watched how the elf laid a hand under its chin to hold his head up as he closed his eyes. He looked to be in pain, Bilbo thought as he took a hesitated step towards the figure upon the throne.

His breath caught itself almost choking the hobbit. Eyes widen just the slightest when his non-existing heartbeat suddenly fluttered with delight at the sight before him. The sudden need to comfort the elf had him moving silently across the floor before he knew what he was doing. Inches from the elf, Bilbo froze when those dull eyes looked upon his figure with brows knitted together.

The elf was looking at him, but how?

_Thranduil's Point of View_

Thranduil dropped his gaze to the floor as he heard the unsettled footsteps of someone walking nearer. He sat in his throne without looking at the creature. He lifted his head into his open palm and let his gaze fall to the hidden creature. He felt the sudden flutter of his heartbeat and emotions blanket him. His eyes dulled as they teared up.

It couldn't be.

Thranduil listened as the footsteps suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall. He heard the soft breathing quicken as well as the thing's heartbeat. It's beating in rhythm with his own beating heart. He didn't let the tears fall even when the creature started to move once again.

_Soft footsteps that could only belong to his mate were coming up from behind him. He had trained himself so he could never be surprised by the other. Thranduil smiled softly as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist while one hand was opened in front of him. He gazed upon the opened palm with a lifted brow._

"_What do you wish to do with these flowers, Dis?" He asked softly as he turned to face his love. Flowers that had come from the northern borders were held lightly in Dis's hand and his eyes gaze with desire at his mate. The smells of the flowers warmed Thranduils' heart as he let the other guide him to a seat. _

"_Mother once told me," Dis started with as he smiled softly at his mate after they had sat down. His gaze never left the others. "That if I wanted to court someone that I would need to start with something small." He said secondly as he placed the flowers in front of them again. "Would you let me court you, my king?" Dis asked after Thranduil had taken the flowers with a raised brow. He didn't really care for flowers, but…_

"_If it's you," Thranduil answered with his hand weaving into the light strawberry colored hair with a small smile. "But, why flowers?"_

Thranduil lost in his memories didn't know that he had reached out towards the creatures. His eyes burned from holding his tears back, but he will not let them fall.

"Why do you hide?" Thranduil asked the smaller formed. His fingers rested against curved ears that were larger than his own pair of ears. Dis had always had a set of large ears, even for an elf. The other wouldn't speak to him, Thranduil frowned. "You should go. I do not wish for anyone to find you." He whispered before leaving the small creature go.

_Bilbo's point of View_

Bilbo blinked slowly as the elf's hand was removed from his cheek and ear. He took one look at the elf before he held out a hand towards the elf. He didn't know what he was doing, but Bilbo laid his smaller hand onto the elf's larger hand. The elf looked down at his hand before looking towards him.

"What?" The elf's soft voice whispered against the smooth skin that belonged to the hobbit. Bilbo let the elf left his hand before he felt thin pair of lips touch the tip of each finger. "Why?" The elf asked just as softly as if to not alert anyone their presence. He had a distant feeling that they had once done this before, the feeling of wrenched pain flared from his ribs before he was pulling away.

The elf looked shock for a moment. Bilbo sucked in air to control his racing heart. It was beating too hard against his chest. The elf started to look worried as Bilbo started to breathe a little heavier than before. The elf could particularly hear and feel Bilbo's breathing becoming harsher. Bilbo doubled over in pain, but froze when a pair of footsteps started to move forward.

Bilbo turned around to face the entryway with pain filled eyes. They widen at the elf that had captured the dwarfs enter the hall. The elf started to speak and the elf-king rose from his seat to look at the dwarf standing before him.

Bilbo watched. Then he snorted. Thorin was and still is a stubborn dwarf. Why must he insult the elf that was willing to let them go, if Thorin were to give a share of the gold? Bilbo will never understand the stubborn dwarf, no matter how long he lived. He watched how the guards took ahold of Thorin's arms before pulling him towards a side door.

Bilbo followed.

_**AN: Well? Please Review, thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review, thank you.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Bilbo watched the guard leave before he approached the dwarven king in his spacious cell. He looked both ways before crossing the hall and slipped into the room before the elf could find the keys that he had hidden. He watched how the dwarven king let out a sigh before throwing off his fur coat. The smooth, but slightly dirt covered shirt clung to his muscular body in the right places. Bilbo unconsciously licked his lips before he started to make his way towards the dwarf. He made enough noises so that the other would turn to look at him.

The cool ocean blue eyes that soften at the sight of him were the only thing his saw before he felt a pair of lips claimed his. He kissed back with just as much enthusiasm as the other. He carded his fingers into the dwarf's hair and tugged on a pair of courting braids so that he could detach their lips. He needed air. Lips parted just for a few seconds before they were met once again in a heated, passion filled kiss.

"Ho-How did…you get inside?" Thorin asked once he pulled away with the other whimpering. He chuckled with a smirk that crossed his lips in an amused smile as he pulled the hobbit closer to his slight larger body. His attacked the sensitive ears of the other once he had the other in his arms.

"Took the keys off the guard before they noticed and hid them. Got inside before the elf could lock the door." Bilbo answered once he caught his breath. He leaned into the touch that the other was offering. He smiled.

"What you going to do when they come back?" Thorin asked as he guide them to the twin sized bed that sat in the corner of the room. He pulled both of them to take a seat on one of the corners of the bed. He pulled the hobbit's face to look at him.

"Find a way to get all of us out." Bilbo answered before he felt a pair of lips find their way to his neck. The slight gasp of surprise left his parted lips as his hands tighten on the dwarf's shoulders.

"Are the others okay?" Thorin asked when he leaned slightly away from the pale, bared skin before him. Bilbo could only nod his head before he was once again gasping. Thorin's smirk pulled taunt against the smooth skin that belonged to his hobbit as he moved his lips across the bared shoulder.

"What of-"

Thorin kissed the hobbit fully on the other's lips as he lightly pushed the hobbit onto his back. He pulled back with darken eyes that swallowed the smaller form that laid under him.

"They won't come back until dinner. That's not for another couple of hours." Thorin whispered a hair away from plumped lips. Bilbo stilled looked uncertain at the fact that Thorin was about to take him, but the feeling of being caught only had him pulling the bigger body closer to his body as he kissed the dwarf. He wanted the dwarf and the other was offering, he's going to take it.

Kisses, nips, bite marks littered his shoulders and chest after his shirt was removed from his body. Thorin trilled his lips and hands over the smaller body with great softness that they felt like feathers were creasing his skin. The whimpers and gasps that the smaller body below the dwarf was only encouraging him on with each new sound.

Thorin pulled the cotton pants that Bilbo wore with slow ease. Bilbo whimpered when he felt the cold air hit him in his sensitive parts. It was soon engulfed by something much warmer than the room. Bilbo thrusted his hips upward while his fingers wrapped themselves around thick black hair. Thorin grunted at the slight pain by the tugging and pulling of his hair before he was licking, hollowing his cheeks as he moved his head up and down.

He inserted his fingers into the peeking entrance that the hobbit owned. Bilbo moaned softly as he placed a knuckle into his mouth to muffle his sounds. Those fingers inside of him were rubbing against his special bundle of nerves. He came seconds after the third finger curled and struck his bundle of nerves.

Thorin pulled away from the limp cock with a soft pop and pulled his fingers out. He lined himself at the entrance of the hobbit before looking into said hobbit's eyes. Bilbo's lustful eyes glazed with love for Thorin and without a second thought he smiled and nodded his head. He pulled Thorin towards his face as the other started to push inside of him. He kissed Thorin on the lips after the dwarf had fully sheathed himself.

Thorin kissed back with as much love mirroring Bilbo's gaze. He pulled himself out of the hobbit that only the very tip of his penis was inches from coming out, Thorin thrusted himself deep within his lover.

**~Line Break~**

Bilbo slowly made his way around the other cells that the rest of the company was being held with a light glow to his body. He had brought extra food with him for the dwarfs before he was making his way deeper into the castle. He stopped to grab the keys off the wall without the elf guards noticing his presence.

He then hid behind a wall of wine barrels to listen to a couple of elves that were half way to being drunk. He found out that the empty barrels that were stacked were to be dropped into the river after the party that held most of the elves attention. Bilbo smiled as he waited for them to past out.

_**AN: Well, please Review. Thank you.**_


	5. AN

I am sorry to say that I am not continuing Remembrance, I have lost complete interest in the story, I am once again sorry. If any reader or writer want to continue, you have my permission to do so, just let me know in advance, thank you.


End file.
